The LTE (Long Term Evolution) system adopts HARQ (Hybrid Auto Repeat Request) to improve the reliability of data transmission, when the function of downlink HARQ is turned on, UE (User Equipment) performs coding to the received downlink data packets, if the coding is correct, then provides ACK (ACKnowledge Character) to BS (Base Station) as feedback, if the coding is failed, then provides NACK (Negative ACKnowledgment Character) to the BS as feedback, and requires the BS to retransmit data packets. After downlink continual scheduling service is over, the BS sends the releasing instruction of SPS (Semi-Persistent Scheduling) resources, notifying the UE to release all the resources that allocated to the service, the UE sends ACK to the BS as feedback after receive the notification correctly.
For multi-carrier LTE system, so as to support the system bandwidth which is larger than LTE system, such as 100 MHz, one possibility is to allocate the frequency spectrum of which the bandwidth is 100 M, as is shown in FIG. 1; one possibility is to polymerize some frequency spectrums that allocated to present system, and combine them as a large bandwidth to provide to multi-carrier LTE for using, at present the uplink and downlink carrier in system can be configured asymmetrically, which means UE may perform downlink transmission with occupying N≧1 carrier, and perform uplink transmission with occupying M≧1 carrier, as is shown in FIG. 2.
At present, the base transmission schema for LTE system (Rel-8), of which the standardization work is almost done, is as follows: FDD (Frequency Division Duplex) system and TDD (Time Division Duplex) system, as is shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4.
Downlink signaling, downlink data, uplink signaling, uplink data and the transmission relation between them are defined for each working carrier. The uplink control signaling occupies the both ends of the frequency band, and transmits through frequency hopping, which means the uplink control signaling will occupy different frequency channels to transmit in the two slots that in one subframe. As the number of the control channels that carried by the uplink subframe cannot be acquired dynamically, resources in uplink subframe are reserved by the system for the transmission of uplink control channel.
For dynamic scheduling ACK/NACK feedback transmission, the UE which are performing feedback will calculate the serial number (nAN) of the resources (channel) that are used for performing ACK/NACK feedback, according to the CCE (Control Channel Element) serial number (nCCE) that occupied by the PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel), which is received by the UE, which means each PDCCH is corresponding to one available uplink control channel resource (transportable PUCCH format 1/1a/1b).
When the HARQ function is enabled in downlink transmission, after performing demodulation and coding to the data of downlink subframe n−k, the UE feeding back the signaling (ACK/NACK) whether the retransmission of the data in downlink subframe is needed to the BS on uplink subframe n.
For FDD system, k=4. For TDD system, kεK, the values of the set K is related to the uplink and downlink configuration of system and the specific subframe serial number, as is shown in FIG. 1.
TABLE 1Downlink association set index K: {k0, k1, • • • kM-1} for TDDUL-DLSubframe nConfiguration01234567890——6—4——6—41——7, 64———7, 64—2——8, 7, 4, 6————8, 7, 4, 6——3——7, 6, 116, 55, 4—————4——12, 8, 7, 116, 5, 4, 7——————5——13, 12, 9, 8, 7,———————5, 4, 11, 66——775——77—
Therein, multiple wireless frame are arranged in order, if the last subframe in wireless frame a is k, then the first subframe in wireless frame a+1 is k+1, the example of K that is corresponding to each uplink subframe for one wireless frame is given in Table 2, the n−k<0 represents the downlink subframe in previous wireless frame.
At present, for the UE that deployed with multiple transmitting antennas, using SORTD (Spatial Orthogonal Resource Transmit Diversity) to send diversity while performing uplink control channel transmission is provided in the research of the uplink control channel of LTE system, so as to improve the reliability and the capacity of the uplink control signaling transmission. The SORTD represents that each port of antenna is corresponding to a uplink control channel resource, the same information are sent through corresponding antenna port simultaneously after spread-spectrum by the orthogonal sequence selected according to the resource number of different antenna port. After separating the signals which are from different antenna ports, the receiving end combines and detects the signal to obtain the diversity gain.
FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram of sending diversity gain through SORTD while there are two antenna ports; therein s is ACK/NACK information for feedback, n1PUCCH and n2PUCCH represent the orthogonal spread spectrum sequences that corresponding to the resource number of the two different uplink control channel on two antenna ports. UE will feeding back ACK/NACK information on these two feedback channels, so as to realize sending diversity gain of PUCCH.
PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel.
In addition, in LTE-A (Long Term Evolution Advanced) system, the UE in carrier aggregation can transmit PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel) only on one configured uplink main carrier.
In the implementing procedure of the invention, the applicant found at least following problems in present technique:
In multiple-carrier LTE system, while in using carrier aggregation, if each uplink carrier reserves corresponding feedback resource for each downlink carrier, the resources are greatly inefficiently used in uplink carrier, and even result in no available uplink resource for data transmission, which seriously affect the transmission efficiency of system.
Contents of the Invention
The embodiment of the invention has provided a method and a device for determining uplink control channel resources, so as to realize the statically allocating for uplink control channel resources.
To achieve above purpose, the embodiment of the invention has provided a method for allocating uplink control channel resources on one hand, comprising:
The BS recognizing the configured feedback mode of the uplink control information and/or the transmission scheme of the uplink control channel for the terminal equipment;
The said BS sending higher layer signaling to the said terminal equipment according to the recognized results, and allocating uplink control channel resources for the said terminal equipment.
On the other hand, the embodiment of the invention also provides a BS, comprising:
Recognizing Module for recognizing the configured feedback mode of the uplink control information and/or the transmission scheme of the uplink control channel for the terminal equipment;
Allocating Module for sending higher layer signaling to the said terminal equipment based on the recognized results of the said Recognizing Module, and allocating uplink control channel resources for the said terminal equipment.
On the other hand, the embodiment of the invention also provides a method for allocating uplink control channel resources, comprising:
The terminal equipment receiving the higher layer signaling sent by the BS, and the said higher layer signaling carries the information of uplink control channel resource allocated to the said terminal equipment;
The said terminal equipment sending corresponding feedback information to the said BS, according to its own configured feedback mode of the uplink control information and/or the transmission scheme of the uplink control channel, and the received information of uplink control channel resource.
On the other hand, the embodiment of the invention also provides a terminal equipment, comprising:
Configuring Module for configuring the feedback mode of the uplink control information and/or the transmission scheme of the uplink control channel;
Receiving Module for receiving the higher layer signaling sent by the BS, and the said higher layer signaling carriers the information of uplink control channel resource allocated to the said terminal equipment;
Selecting Module for selecting the corresponding uplink control channel resources according to the feedback mode of the uplink control information and/or the transmission scheme of uplink control channel configured by the Configuring Module, and the uplink control channel resource information received by the Receiving Module;
Sending Module for sending the corresponding feedback information to the said BS on the uplink control channel resources selected by the said Selecting Module.
Compared with present technology, the invention has following advantages:
With the technical solutions of the embodiments of the present invention, the uplink control resources, such as the ACK/NACK and the like, can be configured semi-statically. The method is applicable for both the FDD system and the TDD system. The overhead of the uplink feedback channel in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) carrier aggregation system is reduced. Therefore the system performance of the LTE multi-carrier advanced system is improved, and the system is compatible with the LTE Release 8 system well.